


inofficial reunion

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: After the events of Thor Ragnarok finally Thor and Loki can come back together. What better way to do so than cuddle and make a baby?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	inofficial reunion

As Thor entered his room he froze in his tracks the moment he spotted his bed. Or rather the occupant of his bed. A warm smile spread over Thor’s face and he quietly walked closer, so quiet he wouldn’t disturb Loki in his sleep. The black haired beauty had curled up in Thor’s bed only covering half of it. He had left room for Thor. Thor nearly teared up at that.

On Sakaar they had sort of relearned to trust each other as much as before everything had crumbled to pieces. All of the events concerning the frost giants, New York and Jane Foster had driven a stake between them that the two now tried successfully to remove. They both wanted back what they used to have and even more. So now Loki did something he hadn’t done in a way too long time. He left a free space in bed next to him so Thor could lie with him.

As quietly as possible Thor undressed until he was in his undergarments and slid under the covers next to Loki. He scooted as close to him as possible and lay an arm around his delicate form. Loki scrunched up his nose in an adorable way. “Finally you came to bed. I was about to go back to my room.”, he murmured. The space ship with which they were travelling to earth had enough rooms for every one. loki’s room was right next to Thor’s.

“I’m glad I’m on time to stop you.”, Thor whispered and gently kissed Loki’s forehead. Loki’s frown disappeared under Thor’s lips and a smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. “Indeed. I suppose I appreciate that you aren’t too late. You are very warm, I wouldn’t want to miss that.”, he murmured and snuggled against Thor’s chest. 

His delicate hands found their way to Thor’s shoulders and he began to massage him. Normally Loki would only massage him like that after Thor came back from a hunt, having brought a beast’s head and a gift for Loki back home as always. After such times Loki would spoil Thor with some praise, a bath and massaging him while cuddling him afterwards. There had been a time when Thor had thought Loki was disgusted by hunts because he always made a face when Thor left for one but over time Thor had learned that it was Loki’s worry.

Thor made a low humming sound like a big cat purring under Loki’s touch. After a while he rolled over to lie on top of Loki. He always did that when Loki was too upset to find comfort in anything other than completley being surrounded by Thor’s strength that acted like a protective barrier between him and the world. A soft sigh escaped Loki’s throat when he felt Thor’s weight on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and pressed his cheek against Thor’s collar bone. Thor kissed Loki’s other cheek and stroked his hair. 

“I missed this. I missed holding you. Being close to you. I missed it so much, it hurt.”, Thor admitted softly and pressed his nose into Loki’s hair. It was still so soft and dark and perfect. Loki smiled, really smiled this time. He leaned his head back and placed his hands on Thor’s cheeks. “I missed it to. I missed you.”, he said and kissed Thor. His lips were soft and cool and he soon opened his mouth, allowing Thor to slid his tongue inside and explore it. 

This action reminded them both of other things they hadn’t done in a long time. “You haven’t allowed me between your legs in an eternity. May I...”, Thor murmured against Loki’s mouth. Loki blushed and smiled beautifully. It was such a blessing to see him smile so much right now. “It was only a few years. But I agree, it did feel very long. You may.”, he answered. It had been long indeed. So there was a lot to catch up on.

They landed safly on earth and built up a new Asgard with Thor and Loki as the King and Queen. It had only been few weeks after their inofficial reunion in Thor’s bed that Loki waited for him in their bed in New Asgard. Thor smiled when he saw loki lying between the covers. His fair fanned out on the pillow, his gaze fixed on the window in thoughts. When he noticed Thor he sat up and gestured him to come closer. Thor slid under the blanket and moved as close to Loki as possible, pulling him onto his lap. 

Loki took Thor’s hands into his own. “There is something you have to know.”, he said and placed them onto his stomach. “Do you feel this?”, Loki asked. Thor focused on Loki’s stomach. It seemed normal. Flat and toned as always. “What is it?”,Thor asked. “Focus more.”, Loki said and took a deep breath. He let his magic radiate through his body and respond to Thor’s. Now Thor felt what Loki meant. There was something pulsating, an energy that wasn’t Loki’s or his own. A living being that had developing power. Thor widened his eyes as he looked at Loki in surprise. “We will have a baby?”, he asked. Loki nodded and immediatly Thor kissed him wildly.


End file.
